


gamble

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gambling, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Patrick play poker - this time the stakes are much different because they're playing for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gamble

Patrick flipped two poker chips between his fingers, his eyes watching every move Dean made. The hunter was hesitating; obviously weighing his options, and thinking of a strategy, which only made the witch laugh softly, plucking the toothpick from his mouth.  
  
“Are ya gonna make a play anytime soon, love?” Patrick’s thick Irish accent filled Dean’s ears and he swatted a hand at the man in front of him, clearly to silence him. “I’m thinking,” Dean retorted; his eyes going to the cards spread in front of him, to the ones fanned out in his hand.  
  
No matter how much Dean wished he had a  _better_  hand, it didn’t help ease his mind when he realized that he put all his chips on the table, and he had a lousy hand. With a heavy sigh, Dean threw the cards down on the pile; resting his elbows on the table as he moved his hands through his hair slowly.  
  
“Ah, bad luck..” Patrick chuckled, throwing his own cards down before pulling the pile of chips toward his body. In total, Patrick had taken fifty of Dean’s chips, which was an amazing prize because the chips, each and every one of them, was worth an hour of sexual pleasure.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m your bitch.” Dean grumbled, dropping his head as he raked his fingers through his hair, resting his hands on the back of his head. All he could hear was Patrick’s soft laughter, and the sound of his toothpick as it clicked against his teeth.  
  
“Now, now, Dean - you knew what we were playing for.” Patrick stacked his chips in a pile and took one off the top, placing it in front of Dean. “Tell you what,” he started, moving his hand from the poker chip to Dean’s forearm, “I’ll give you  _one_  hour to do whatever you want to me - redeemable at any time.”  
  
Dean looked up, rolled his eyes and snatched the poker token off the table, slipping it into his jacket pocket. Just as he was about to stand up, Patrick was on his feet, moving to step in front of Dean, a smile on his face and a purple chip between his fingers.  
  
“I would like to redeem this one  _now_.” And, right before Dean’s eyes, the chip burst into flames and crumbled into dust. He sighed, nodding and pulling his jacket off, dropping it on top of the table.  
  
“An hour, right?” Dean asked as he removed his clothing - as slow as possible - and he could feel Patrick’s eyes locked on his body. That made him smile, knowing that someone could get pleasure  _just_ from looking at his figure - as scarred and beaten up as it was.  
  
“Yes, one hour - sixty minutes, three-thousand and—”   
  
“I know how many seconds are in an hour, Patrick.” Chuckling, Dean pulling his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the chair he was sitting in before working on his jeans. While Dean unbuttoned his pants, he felt Patrick’s hands on his skin; warm flesh hitting his body, causing him to shudder and suck in a sharp breath.   
  
“I was just informing you, don’t get an attitude,” Patrick’s voice dropped as he leaned in, his breath hot against Dean’s ear, “or I’ll have to do something about that.” To make his point clear, Patrick moved one hand to Dean’s ass and gripped it tightly, pulling their bodies tightly together.  
  
“And if I cop an attitude?” Dean whispered, moving his hands to Patrick’s hips, gripping them tightly as he tilted his head to the side. Grinning, Patrick dropped his head and dragged the end of his toothpick along Dean’s skin, causing him to shiver.  
  
“Then I’ll have to bend you over and fuck this ass as hard as possible..” Patrick pulled away, removed the pick from his mouth and tossed it onto the table; moving his hands to either side of Dean’s neck. The witch pulled Dean down for a kiss; their lips crashing together in a gentle kiss, as Patrick shut his eyes and pressed his body against Dean tightly.  
  
As they kissed, Dean moved his hands down, tugging his zipper down as he wiggled his hips, feeling the denim slide down his legs. When Patrick pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, the hunter groaned; shut his eyes and gripped the witch’s hips even tighter.   
  
Patrick pulled away suddenly, leaving Dean gasping for breath and grabbing at the bottom of his jacket, pulling it back. Then the fabric was out of Dean’s grasp and he opened his eyes; gaze falling on Patrick, who stood a few feet away.  
  
“Get naked. Completely.” Patrick demanded, watching Dean chew his bottom lip and nod, bending down to yank his boots off. Dean threw his clothes all over the place; pieces of clothing scattered about the room until he was naked, standing in front of Patrick with a half-hard cock.  
  
“Mm… so pretty..” Patrick cooed softly, taking a step forward to run a hand down Dean’s chest slowly, his nails gently digging into the hunter’s flesh. Closing his eyes, Dean swallowed hard, feeling his cock grow harder from the witch’s touch, praying that Patrick would touch his cock.  
  
“Do you know what I want?”  
 _A low hum from Dean as his body trembled, Patrick’s hand getting closer to his cock._  
“I want you to suck my cock.”   
  
Dean’s knees almost gave out at Patrick’s request and he swallowed harder at the lump in his throat, eyes opening. Patrick was grinning, his free hand working on his belt and the fly of his slacks.  
  
“Be a good boy, Dean, and get on your knees.” With a whimper, Dean dropped to his knees; complying to Patrick’s every word and moving his hands to the witch’s slacks, tugging them down. Patrick moved his hands away from Dean, and his own body, and moved them to the hunter’s head; fingers raking through the short, cropped brown hair.  
  
When Patrick’s pants were around his ankles, Dean pushed his briefs down with them, before leaning in; running his tongue along the head of the witch’s cock. Patrick dropped his head back, letting out a low growl at the feel of Dean’s warm, wet tongue against his erection; the fingers in his hair tugging gently.  
  
“That’s it, Dean..” Patrick praised the hunter, petting his hair gently as Dean took his cock into his mouth; moaning softly against the shaft. Swallowing hard, Patrick pushed his hips forward, sending his cock further into Dean’s mouth, causing him to gag gently.  
  
“Ah…” Chewing his lip, Patrick gripped Dean’s hair even harder, feeling the hunter’s tongue moving against his shaft. Dean hollowed his cheeks out; bobbing his head back and forth the best he could, one hand wrapped around Patrick’s thigh, the other around the base of his cock.  
  
Patrick kept moving his hips; moving his head forward again, dropping it until his chin was resting against his chest and opening his eyes. His gaze fell on Dean’s naked body and that only made him fuck the hunter’s mouth harder; a moan erupting from his chest.  
  
“Gonna come soon, Dean..” Patrick breathed out, loosening his grip on the hunter’s hair, allowing his head to pull back; just the head of his cock in Dean’s mouth. With a grin, Dean pulled his mouth of Patrick’s cock and flicked his tongue against the head; tonguing the slit gently as he listened to the witch moan and gasp for breath.  
  
While Dean moved his tongue along the head of Patrick’s cock, he moved his fingers up and down the shaft, stroking it lightly. Dean could feel the witch’s body tremble, knew that he was close, and that only made the hunter work harder; taking Patrick back into his mouth, until his lips hit the base of his cock. Dean moaned against the shaft, feeling Patrick shudder more before he came; shooting hot, thick come deep down Dean’s throat, which the hunter greedily swallowed.  
  
After pulling his mouth off, Dean licked his lips and then flicked his tongue at the head of Patrick’s cock, catching excess come before scrambling to his feet. Patrick was wobbly; his knees threatening to give out, but Dean kept him steady, both of his hands on the witch’s hips.  
  
“Mmm, Dean..” Patrick moaned out, holding onto the hunter’s hips as the remnants  of his orgasm washed away. Soon Patrick was pressing his lips against Dean’s; tongue slithering between the hunter’s lips and lapping at the inside of his mouth, the witch tasting himself on Dean’s tongue.  
  
“Jack off.” Patrick muttered when he pulled away, pushing himself away from Dean and bending down, yanking his pants up. Dean stood, staring at Patrick with a confusion look on his face, until the witch motioned for him to sit down. As always, Dean complied; pushing his clothes onto the floor before turning the chair around, toward Patrick, and sitting down.   
  
“Get yourself off.” Patrick leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes on Dean, watching as he moved a hand to his cock. Licking his lips, Patrick nodded, eyes glued on the hunter’s hand as it wrapped around the base of his erection; gripping it tightly before slipping up. Another shudder passed through Patrick as he watched Dean stroke his cock; blood stirring in his own groin but he ignored it.  
  
Dean leaned back against the chair; spreading his legs to give Patrick a better view of his cock. Swallowing hard, Dean stroked up and down his erection; feeling his body tremble each time he stroked down, his breathing hitching in his chest. With one hand working on his cock, Dean moved the other to his chest; taking one of his nipples between his fingertips, rolling and pinching it, moaning loudly.  
  
“Oh,  _god_ , Dean..” Patrick moaned, feeling his cock grow hard - again - and he ran a hand down, running it over his slacks. Chuckling, Dean dropped his head back and shut his eyes, moving his hand up his cock slowly as the other moved to the other nipple; tweaking it gently, causing him to arch his back.  
  
” _Patrick_ , oh…. fuck…” Dean growled, bucking his hips up against his hand as he moved his other one down; dragging his nails down his stomach and breathing heavily. His body tensed, shuddered, and Dean could feel his orgasm building up with each and every stroke.  
  
“Come for me now, Dean.” Patrick commanded; palming his cock harder through his slacks as he watched Dean fuck his hand relentlessly. In no more than a minute, Dean was crying out, his hips jerking up as he came all over his hand; shooting come onto his stomach, his breathing erratic.  
  
“Good boy..” Patrick panted, pulling his own hand away from his slacks; watching Dean’s body go limp in the chair, his chest rising and falling quickly. Grinning, Patrick walked over to Dean and dropped onto his knees; leaning in and lapping his tongue against the come that lay on the hunter’s stomach. The grin on Patrick’s face only grew more when Dean whined at the feel of the witch’s tongue against his flesh; cleaning up his mess.  
  
“I do believe we still have thirty-five minutes and ten… nine… eight…” Dean shut Patrick up by kissing him; dragging his tongue along the witch’s bottom lip, tasting himself before pulling away.   
  
“Shut up, Patrick.” Dean chuckled before gripping the back of Patrick’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss; the witch’s arms wrapping around Dean’s waist.


End file.
